


Bond

by Itwasntme178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU ish, M/M, Poor Sam, SUPRISE! You're married, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasntme178/pseuds/Itwasntme178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the hell did I get married?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from tumblr- theysayitsmoreprofound.tumblr.com

The first thing Dean noticed when he woke up was his pounding headache. The second, that he appeared to be in a very ornately decorated room, and third…no, this one he had to be hallucinating…third, was the heavy silver ring on his left ring finger. He stood quickly, looking around the room for any clue on what the hell was going on, but eventually his gave was drawn back to the ring on his hand. “What the hell?” He murmured to himself, examining the ring on his hand, “When did I get married?”

“Dean” The sound of another voice made Dean jump, as he was pretty sure he would have noticed someone else coming into the room. He swung around, ready to fight, but dropped his defenses when he recognized the other person in the room. Of course, who else could just pop in like that. He should have known.

“Sonovabitch!” He swore. “Cas? What the hell? What’s going on!” He advanced toward Castiel with intent to shake the stoic Angel until he got some answers. Castiel looked a bit shifty and Dean stopped walking. Cas looking shifty was never a good thing, and Dean wanted answers- not for the feathery bastard to go flitting off. It was then that he noticed a matching band on Castiel’s finger. He stared at Castiel’s hand then lifted his own to stare at the ring there, then back into Castiel’s eyes, which if he wasn’t mistaken, looked a bit guilty.

“Cas?” He prodded again, “You wanna explain why we apparently just up and got married? And why I don’t remember it?”

Castiel’s eyes dropped from Dean’s and he stared at his own hands. “Dean, I….” He stopped, looked at the far wall and then slowly slid his eyes back to Dean’s. “I did what I had to do.” 

“What you had to do? What the hell does that mean?” Dean was closer to Castiel now, close enough to touch him if he reached out, but he didn’t. He stared at Castiel and waited for the Angel to respond.

“I’m an Angel, Dean, there are certain… protections offered to the… spouse of an Angel. After you were hurt, Sam and I decided…” 

“Sam?” Dean butted in, but Cas ignored him, continuing.

“Sam and I decided it was for the best if you were bound to me. I would be able to fully heal you and protect you. You don’t remember because I had to take you to heaven for the…ceremony and had to block the memories because a human brain cannot handle remembering the Angels heaven. I’m sorry Dean, if there had been another way…” He trailed off, looking a little miserable. 

Dean stared in silence at Cas for a long time, trying to figure everything out. Trying to find the right thing to say, for once in his life. He looked into Castiel’s deep blue eyes and saw the pleading there, the pleading for Dean to accept him- for it to be okay. And damn it, Dean wanted it! He had been fighting his feelings for the Angel long enough, and now, although it wasn’t an ideal situation, they were married. So he took a deep breath, lifted one hand to cradle the, no his Angel’s cheek, and took his hand with the other. He smiled at the shocked look that passed over Castiel’s face. It hurt, the thought that Castiel expected Dean to reject him. He would never.

“Cas, there’s no one I would rather be bound to, angelic or human. Just…can we have another ceremony? One I remember?” The light practically exploded in Castiel’s eyes and he was smiling and nodding, and Dean could have sworn there were tears gathering in his eyes, but then again- Dean’s own eyes were a bit blurry so it was hard to tell. 

“Yes Dean, oh yes. I love you Dean.” Dean felt every barrier he’d ever built up against love break as he swooped in and kissed his husband. Husband, who woulda thought. Dean chuckled against Castiel’s lips before pulling back and leering at the Angel. 

“So, did we have a wedding night in heaven that I don’t remember, or is that something that still needs seeing to?” He saw the blush cross Castiel’s cheeks.

“No, but this room is inaccessible to the outside world… perhaps you would like to…take advantage of that?” 

Dean’s green eyes sparkled as he launched himself at his new husband and they went tumbling down onto the couch behind them. Yes. This was going to be a very good turn of events for everyone involved. 

Except perhaps Sam, who had to spend the rest of his life being scarred by his brother and brother-in-law and their need to show their love to each other on every surface of every home they entered. But secretly, he was just happy that what had initially been an emergency solution to a potentially life threatening situation had ended with his brother being happier than he had ever seen him for the rest of his life.


End file.
